This invention relates to a removeable log-splitting attachment device for an apparatus having a hydraulically-powered cylinder-piston combination.
Numerous examples of mobile, individually-powered, i.e., by an internal combustion engine, log-splitting devices previously have been available. Such devices, while providing generally satisfactory results as log-splitters, have not proved to be totally acceptable, due to their relatively high purchase costs.
It has also previously been suggested to provide an attachment device for machines, such as end loaders, having hydraulically-powered cylinder-piston units in which the piston is employed to force a log against a cutting blade of the attachment to effect a splitting of the log. Such a device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,779. Such an attachment, however, has not proved to be desirable due to drawbacks stemming from an inability to move the base machine with the attachment mounted on same, problems in maintaining the piston in proper alignment, and/or difficulty in maintaining the log to be split in an operable and safe position in the attachment.
Accordingly, a search has continued in the art for improved, relatively inexpensive log-splitting devices.